


No One is Safe Anymore

by DoggyYasha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: After Joey gets possessed by Marik, and Yugi loses the duel, nothing is quite the same.





	No One is Safe Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this will mostly be in regular POV.  
> If i got the situation wrong ..well . ...my bad. (i'm also not good at beginnings forgive me.

**Yami Yugi POV:**  
Joey had been possessed by Marik. I knew that Yugi shouldn't have faced him by himself. Not because I thought him too weak to do so, but rather because he was too kind.

**Regular POV:**

Thanks to the mysterious Marik Ishtar who had not only possessed Joey and trapped Tea, forced Yugi into a duel. One that promised a life to be taken at the end of said duel.

With strength leaving him, Yugi Mutou, shuffled his way towards Joey, to hand him the Millennium Puzzle that Marik sought after. He gave it to him so the other could remember their friendship and fight to regain control of his mind and body.  
All he wanted was to save Joey, the words, screams and yells from the bystanders, ..his friends didn't seem to matter and they fell on deaf ears, the blonde was much more important.  
He played Red-eyes Black Dragon.

The duel ended as it had to eventually, even if it ended in a draw Yugi fell as if in slow motion to the ground, but the anchor which plunged fast and deep into the water didn't seem to care about the dramatics. It was following gravities course, taking whoever was still chained to it to a watery grave. Unfortunately for Yugi, he had passed out and Joey was still at war within his own mind, Red-eyes however helped force Marik away.  
The on lookers were the ones that shouted and alerted the blonde to the fact that the unconscious boy was pulled into the water. That seemed to trigger whatever was needed to snap him out of the possession.

The Blonde grabbed a golden key from a chest box, (which only opened because the duel finished) and dove into the water. He too was chained but that didn't matter, he would never let his best friend die because of him.  
Joey reached him quickly enough, put the key in and released the boy from the chains, pushing him up towards the surface as he sunk lower.  
It was lucky of course that someone thought to save him while pulling Yugi from the water. Serenity dove down with the other key from the duel to save her brother.

All was good. Everyone was rescued. It all worked out... right?!

Thing is Yugi was unconscious when he was pulled under, but not only that he was beaten and tired from the duel. Joey who reacted fast, did not react fast enough. Yugi had been left too long. CPR got him to breathe, and to make sure water was out of his lungs, but the breath was shallow and he didn't wake up.

Tea who had been rescued by Kaiba begged for Yugi to open his eyes. Mokuba asked nno, pleaded for his big brother to some how fix this. Joey just starred in shock not believing that card games could lead to this.  
Tristen managed to pull Tea away from Yugi only for her to be replaced by Joey kneeling down beside the still unconscious form.

"C'mon Yug. You can wake up now, you save me, everyone is safe." No response came, not even a flutter of an eyelid. Leaning forward as if to hug Yugi, something hard pressed between them. Looking down Joey saw the puzzle. "Oh! Right, you probably want this back."

Joey hoped maybe the puzzle would work a miracle. He took the heavy chain from around his neck and settled it back where it belonged, with Yugi.  
Everyone seemed to watch this with baited breath for a few moments but still when nothing happened, Kaiba informed everyone that an ambulance was on its way.  
Mokuba made sure to gather everyone and escort them with his Brother to the hospital, once Yugi was loaded into the ambulance.  
The ride was a somber one, but of nothing but silence.

Eventually the gang was told what was going on. Solomon Mutou came and relayed the information since he was the family member the doctors told.  
Yugi couldn't seem to be woken up. A machine was breathing for him, but the out look wasn't good.

The Millennium Puzzle watched over Yugi from the bedside table, it seemed almost dull as if the hospital lights couldn't do the gold item justice. It did not shine, sparkle or glow with other worldly power, it seemed more like a really big paper weight.

Two weeks passed uneventfully, however Joey made sure to be a regular visitor.  
He told him that the tournament continued to its natural conclusion, though Kaiba and himself dropped out once Yugi was injured. The random boy Namu won.  
He told him that the rare hunters seemed to have vanished.  
He told him how much everyone missed him, and how sorry he was for everything that has happened.  
He however didn't tell him Ryou Bakura seemed to be missing after the tournament ended.

Joey stayed with Yugi until the visiting hours were over, he made his way to the door, but stopped. Something seemed to call him back.  
The Puzzle for the first time in two weeks had its mysterious aura around it again. Shrugging to himself he picked up the puzzle and placed it in Yugi's cold hands.  
"Here ya go Yug, maybe the Pharaoh can help you wake up." withthat Joey walked out of the hospital. He would return tomorrow.

Everyone would return tomorrow. That was the day the doctors planned to unplug the machine that kept Yugi Mutou alive.


End file.
